Silent Love
by IWillBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt
Summary: Who the hell need words anyway? Words were so overrated.


**For the duration of this story I have made Shinichi mute. Whenever you see bold, it means Shinichi is signing/writing.**

_For a project in Home Economics class. Yang is making a tablecloth for a circular table, 3 feet in diameter. The finished tablecloth needs to hang down 5 inches over the edge of the table all the way around. _

_To finish the edge of the tablecloth, Yang will fold under and sew down 1 inch of the material all around. Yang is going to use a single piece of rectangular fabric that is 60 inches wide. What is the shortest length the fabric, in inches, Yang could use to make the tablecloth without putting any sperate pieces of fabric together?_

Hakuba ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He'd been working on this math problem for ages now and he still couldn't get the right answer. It was driving him insane! All the others he had completed easily but this one just wouldn't be solved.

He groaned as he crossed out another equation that didn't work. He was about ready to give up on this damn assignment. Perhaps going away and coming back again would help he mused. Just as he was about to throw his pencil across the room in a fit of childish rage, long slender fingers, skin almost as white as the sheet, gently plucked the pencil from out of his grasp and began to write.

When the hand pulled away, he saw the answer filled in. _48\. _He almost wept at his stupidity. The answer was literally staring him in the face. It was so simple! He quickly turned to thank his saviour, breath hitching at the delicate beauty before him.

The boy was about 174 cm. With hair that was as rich as his coffee and glistened as if it was tempered chocolate. The fringe came to rest against his forehead, framing his exquisite eyes, giving them a deeper contrast against the dark hair and pale skin. His eyes as mentioned were beautiful, they were big and round, reminding Hakuba of a deer's eyes. The colour was unlike anything he had ever seen, the closest he could get to describing them was to say they looked similar to Tanzanite but better as they reflected everything he had come to love about mankind. Their love, their fiery passion only to be matched by their determination. Their unwavering kindness and understanding, but most of all they looked to be filled with life, something he had come to apricate more and more as time went on.

Shaking his head, he tried to move his eyes away to check out the rest of this fine specimen only to be pulled by to that mesmerising gaze when the male blinked. He didn't know how he didn't notice before, but the beauty had the longest thickest lashes that fluttered gently against his cheek bones every time he blinked. Knowing if he stared at them any longer, he would be lost in the infinite possibilities residing in those eyes, he tore his own away, only to fall on the boy's fiction worthy lips. The teen had the kinda lips you fantasised about, a delicate cupid's bow up top and a plump lower lip that just begged you to come bite and suck on it. Not wanting to risk giving in to the temptation he quickly moved his appraising gaze onwards, coming to stop on his jawline. Like everything about him so far, the teen possessed a soft jawline that seemed to bring all his other delicate doll like features together. Hakuba couldn't help but compare his beauty to that of the gods, pondering to himself on the possibility that maybe the teen in front of him had been hand sculptured by them.

Moving to look down at the clothes he found his eyes immediately drawn to the exposed collar bone. The pale creamy expanse of unblemished skin had become exposed as his Black woollen jumper slipped off his shoulder. Hakuba felt like a Victorian man panting at the glimpse of an ankle. He quickly moved on before he embarrassed himself.

Despite the loose-fitting top garments, the bottom was the complete opposite. The boy wore tight-fitting Navy jeans. Exquisitely crafted to glide over the strong leg muscles on display. Almost as if the jeans were a second skin. The blonde found himself wishing for the Stanger to turn around so he could take a look at the most perfect ass he just knew the guy had.

The whole appearance of the guy was warm and welcoming with a touch of dashing sexiness. _Adorable, _was the word that instantly came to mind. Tracking his eyes back up he saw the Stanger smiling invitingly at him. Eyes holding the kinda warmth you dreamed about being directed at you. The English man blushed in embarrassment, knowing the cutie had caught him shamelessly ogling him.

"Hi. Thank you for your help, I was about ready to throw a hissy fit. My name is Hakuba Saguru by the way. What's yours?" He introduced himself. Gesturing for the sex on legs to take a seat. Which he did so with a grateful nod, making Saguru heart flutter. He was momentary confused when the boy pulled out a note pad from his bag and proceeded to write on it.

"**Hello Saguru. My name is Shinichi Kudo. I'm very sorry I helped you so suddenly, but I could see you getting worked up and thought I might be of some use. Before you ask, yes, I am mute. I was born this way." **The confusion left as the pad was pushed over towards him. He read the name, smiling softly as he tried it out. He liked how it felt on his lips. Shinichi. Although he noticed the name was written in the western way with the given name first, which threw him off a little considering the teen looked like a native speaker. He also addressed him by his given name instead of his family name, something he'd noticed that Japanese people frowned upon unless they were given express permission to use it which add to his speculation the teen wasn't as local as he had first assumed.

"Don't be sorry. I'm very grateful you helped me out when you did, otherwise I have no doubt I would be bashing my brains out right now in frustration." He joked somewhat seriously. His comment was received with Shinichi's shoulders shaking, a hiccup leaving his mouth which he assumed was the angel's way of laughing.

"**Well I'm glad then. Wouldn't want your handsome face to be ruined, now would we?" **Shinichi wrote back. Saguru chuckled at that shaking his head

"No, we wouldn't" He agreed.

"So, what you are doing in a library on a Monday evening Shinichi?" The brit questioned. Placing his now complete assignment in his rucksack.

"**I just moved to Japan and was exploring the area when I came across the library. I love books, so I wanted to see what kind of collection you have. It's amazing!" **The Mute boy wrote excitedly, a happy blush covering his cheeks.

"I love books too. I spend most of evenings here catching up on homework or just escaping the house. Do you have any favourites?" He questioned sitting back comfortably, pleased to note that his dedication of the other being foreign was correct.

At this Shinichi looked a little shy "**I love all kinds of mystery novels or puzzle books. I'm quite partial to romance or supernatural too but my all-time favourite is sherlock Holmes." **He timidly pushed the book to the high school student.

His eyes lighting up when he read it "No way! That's my favourite too. Back when I was in England, I would wear a deerstalker hat just like Holmes and go the conventions held there." He told him giddily, taking pleasure in the look of joy on Shinichi's face.

For the rest of the day they talked about their love of Holmes. Swapping theories and giving each other new insight. By the time the sun was setting the two boys felt as if they had known each other their entire lives.

"You mentioned you are new here. Decided on the school you're going to attend?" He asked curiously as they walked down the street in the direction of Shinichi's house.

'**Teitan high school"** The brunette signed. During their time together, Shinichi had discovered that Saguru knew sign language which he was ecstatic about.

"This is brilliant. That's my school too." Saguru beamed, receiving a dazzling smile in reply. It wasn't long before they were outside the Kudo gate. Swapping numbers before parting ways.

That night Hakuba feel asleep with a smile on his face, giddy for what the day held in store for him tomorrow. Heart fluttering with the knowledge that in a short few hours he would be seeing the cutie again.

"Settle down class. Today we have a new student joining us. His name is Kudo Shinichi and he is mute. I would like all of you to give him a warm welcome and treat him like any other student." The teacher instructed as she introduced the new student. He bowed to the rest of the class.

Hakuba smiled. The uniform suited him well. Showing off his lean athletic build as well as complimenting his fare skin tone. He was snapped out of his internal appraisal when he heard his name mentioned.

"Why don't you go over and sit behind Hakuba-Kun. He will look after you for the day." She said pointing at the blonde haired brown eyed student. Shinichi nodded making his way to the assigned seat, smiling at the boy as he passed.

The half brit waited impatiently for class to end. Wanting to talk and show his developing crush around. Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach as the bell rang signalling it was time for lunch. He spun around in time to see a puff of pink smoke appear beside the new boy. Followed by a boisterous yell of Shin-Chan

The classes resident troublemaker *cough magician cough* glomped the attractive teen. He saw the teen sign back a greeting.

"Why didn't you tell me you were joining my class?" The excitable teen pouted. Ignoring the bewildered stares of the classmates.

'**Sorry Kai I wanted it to be a surprise' **The calmer of the two signed apologetically. Catching sight of the gobsmacked look on his new friend's face.

'**Ah sorry Saguru, this is my cousin Kaito. The one I told you I moved to be close by' **

"Wait this is the guy you were gushing about last night?" his cousin pulled back. Shinichi throw him a horrified look, smacking him on the arm but nodding in agreement anyway.

"Aww come on Shin-Chan, you could do so much better than the English bastard." Kaito whined looking a little green. That received a glare in return. Signing in a flurry.

'**Well I like him so back off. He's nice, sweet. Doesn't treat me differently just because I can't talk. He loves Sherlock Holmes and doesn't mind me rambling on about it and he knows sign. What the hell could possibly be wrong with him?!" **Saguru managed to catch, blushing lightly.

"How about the fact he's a stuck-up prick and a pompous ass about the precise time. Or maybe because he's a bore and a stickler for the rules. Why don't we throw in because he's a detective? Just for the hell of it." Kaito ranted. Listing them off on his fingers.

Rather than dis-sway his cousin from getting close, he in fact did the opposite. Groaning in despair as he saw his cousins' eyes light up. A dopy smile crossing his face at the description.

"Fine!" He threw his hands up in the air exasperated. "I'm going to get lunch and you" He pointed at the annoying prick "Take good care of him" he ordered before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Leaving the two blushing teens alone.

'**Are you really a detective?' **The smitten boy asked hopefully. Grinning when the blonde nodded in agreement.

The two talked for a short while about his career before it became very apparent that Shinichi was uncomfortable by all the stares being directed at him. As far as the detective was concerned nobody else in their class knew sign language, so the chances of them losing interest in the teens weird movements were slim to none. Not wanting Shinichi's first day to be too upsetting, he pulled the other boy up and lead him out the classroom, remembering to sign last minuet he needed to grab his lunch.

That how twenty minuets later they ended up on the roof, away from prying eyes and if he was honest away from meddling magicians.

'**I thought it was customary in Japan for the whole class, including the teacher to eat their lunches together?' **Shinichi sighed looking a little lost. Before they had moved here, he had looked up the proper etiquette in Japan so as not to offend anyone, although he was having a little difficulty putting the name thing into practise. Having to switch his name around and remember honorifics was a nightmare, he was glad Hakuba hadn't said anything about his lack of respect. Although he suspected that was because the other was originally from England and knew of Shinichi's struggles first-hand.

"Ah, we normally do. Its to strengthen bonds and make sure everyone has something to eat. I Know I few schools even provide a set lunch for all the students, so we get the proper nutrients and such. However, every Tuesday and Friday we are allowed to go out of the classroom to eat, especially in the summer. They want us to get as much fresh air as possible as well as socialise with those in other classes" he explained patiently, moving to sit against the wall, looking out towards the grounds.

'**I see. Thank you for explaining that to me, I'd read so much on what happens during school, especially lunch time that I was a little lost as to why none of my findings were accurate. I began worrying then that maybe all my research was flawed, and I wasn't as ready as I thought to be interacting with people. I'm already at a disadvantage of not being able to speak, I didn't want to upset somebody by not respecting and adhering to their customs. I am relieved to find my time researching hasn't been for nothing' **he signed happily, loosing a little of tension he had been carrying in his shoulders since lunch had started.

"If you're ever in doubt on what to do, you can also come to me. I may not be the best at understanding all of Japan's unique quirks but I should be able to point you in the right direction, failing that you can always explain that you're a foreigner and you are still getting used to a new way of doing things" he offered kindly, opening his bento box, indicating for Shinichi to do the same.

'**Thanks. When the need arises, I will take you up on the offer' **Shinichi grinned, opening his own lunch box.

"So, tell me, where did you move from?" The detective questioned taking a bite of his sandwich.

'**My mother is a famous actress, whereas my father is a famous mystery writer. Because of the jobs they have, we are constantly on the move. I've lived in America, Spain, France, Russia for a little while, Scotland when I was younger, Germany. The longest was Hawaii. **

**As you can imagine I spent a lot of my life home schooled. When Kaito got in touch with me saying his mother was travelling with friends, I made the snap decision to live in our Japan get away home for the duration of my high school years. I didn't want him to be alone, knowing what that's like all too well' **Shinichi explainedlooking a little sad.

"Wow you must know a lot of languages then." He said awed. Picking up on the positive and wanting to make his friend smile again.

'**Eight so far. English, Japanese, German, French, Spanish, Hawaiian, Gaelic and Russian.' **The bilingual listed. The detective whistled astounded.

"Are you looking to become a translator then?" the taller asked.

The younger shrugged '**No use since I can't speak and very few know sign language. I wanted to be a detective like you when I was younger but again the not being able to make a noise lets me down. Now I'm thinking of being a musician. Either that or a writer like my dad.' **

"Is that what you really want? To play music or write?" He questioned gently. He knew a little something about not being able to follow your hearts desires. It had taken a really long time for his parents to see that he was born to be a detective, even now they still held some hope he could take over the family business. Their situations may be a little different, but the underlying feelings were the same.

'**I love books and I love music. I always have an idea for a new story so it's not like I would hate being a writer. Playing music is like second nature to me. It's like I was born to play, it just runs through my veins. I have perfect pitch which means I can instantly tell you the correct pitch of something without looking. I can play any instrument I pick up and I never tire of it. So yeah, I could live a happy life doing it. And I can still solve puzzles that I love and email clues I find in cold cases.' **

A thoughtful frown crossed the English man's face as the other told him about solving cold cases. He knew for a fact most cold cases if any were not released to the public in fear of evidence being tarnished, so he was curious as to how the other would be able to get his hands on them. Thankfully he was saved from having to ask the potentially insulting question as it would technically be insinuating that he was using illegal means to get them, by the other hurriedly continuing his hand movements.

'**Because of what my dad's job entails, often needing proven facts or inspiration, he will sometimes help the police with solving cases. I've gone along with him on a few and even though I can't talk I solve the case and sign my answer to dad who will then explain it for me. One of the police inspectors I met on my travels was from Japan and has started learning sign language in case he ever needs my help and I'm in the area. So, although I can't have it as an actual job it doesn't mean I can't help' **Answered the talented boy, obviously having been able to read the detectives face correctly and make an educated guess on what had confused him.

Hakuba nodded happily. Thankful that he could still live a happy life and do what he wanted even if it wasn't the usual way as well as still maintaining within the law. He would have hated having to arrest his crush.

Ooo0ooo

"You must miss your parents. Having only yourself and Kuroba for company." The older mentioned off handily one evening.

Ever since the other had told him how flighty his parents were and that he was living in the large house with only his cousin, the thought had plagued him, making him worry tremendously on the effect it would have on the teen. Whenever he thought of how irresponsible his parents were, he felt a righteous anger fill him and often found himself having to bite his tongue when Shinichi spoke of them.

'**It's okay. Kai keeps it lively around here and my parents Skype me every day. They've even planned to come visit in the holidays, so I can look forward to that. I'll admit it's a little strange not having my parents around, considering they were the only company I really had, and I do miss them an awful lot, especially at night. But I just remind myself that I'm not alone and text you or watch Kai perfect a new magic trick. If that doesn't work, I can always call them and listen to their voice as they ramble about their day.' **The teen explained. Carefully signing each word, feeling lethargic, curled up against his favourite person sharing their favourite book; The sign of four.

Hakuba hummed thoughtfully. Even though he wasn't as close to his family as the detective and he wasn't really alone since he had Baya, he understood what he meant about the nights being difficult. He may not get on with his family, but he still loved them and missed them. And if he felt like that then for someone like Shinichi who was close with his parents it must be unbearable. Some how he felt like Shinichi was downplaying how he really felt.

Ooo0ooo

"Ahhhh" a scream sounded across the room. Both the detective and musician shot up. Rushing to the source of the sound.

"He's dead!" A woman screeched. Looking down at the body horrified. The two boys skidding to a halt beside it.

"Nobody touches anything. Call the police." The calm brit ordered, taking charge. Running a critical eye over the body. He crouched next to it, snapping on a pair of gloves before methodically checking the body over. Frowning when something caught his eye.

"What do we have here?" An older male voice boomed out. Making his way through the crowed, flashing them his badge. Hakuba straightened up instantly. Making his way over to introduce himself and catch him up. Only to be knocked of course by a white blur running past him tackling the detective.

"Wha-oh Kudo-Kun it's you! How are you my dear boy? Got yourself wrapped up in another murder I see. Good thing I took all those sign language classes isn't it" He laughed patting the young boy on the back, smiling down fondly at him. The boy smiled up at him. Delighted he had kept his promise.

The blonde detective cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt but shouldn't we get back to the body" he pointed out. Receiving twin nods of agreement.

"The time of death was at six minutes past two and eighteen seconds. The deceased appears to have been poisoned by cyanide judging by the smell of almonds." He informed professionally.

Between the three of them they closed the case quickly. Hakuba smiling proudly as the inspector gripped on to everything the mute boy signed. Looking both proud and amazed at the same time. In the end Hakuba's analysis of him being poisoned with cyanide was false. The real cause of death was pufferfish poison, the killer had disguised that by putting almond extract in with the poison giving it its almond scent.

Shinichi was the one to discover this when one of the signs matched puffer fish poison exactly and not cyanide. Before death the victim had complained of a foul taste where cyanide doesn't have a taste. In the end it was the victim's son who had done it. After being abandoned at birth and sent to an abusive family he had found his real dad. The CEO of one of Japans biggest companies. But the man turned him away. Working at the aquarium gave him access to the puffer fish where he extracted the poison. Thus, killing the man.

The two walked back to Shinichi's with a skip in their step. Pleased at how the case went and how Shinichi had met his inspector friend again and was able to actually communicate with him without a board or someone to translate.

Oooo0ooo

It had been two months since Shinichi and Saguru had met and became friends. Growing closer as time went on. Even his relationship with Shinichi's cousin had gotten better and they didn't snipe at each other as often.

Despite the time when Kaito pointed out that Shinichi had gushed over him the first day of school they never broached the convocation on their relationship. Both wanted more than friendship but too afraid to take the chance and ruin it.

After some encouragement – threats - from Kaito the blonde genius finally plucked up to ask the boy he was falling in love with out.

"Hey Shinichi, can I ask you something?" Hakuba started. Not taking his eyes off the tv screen. They were currently watching season one of the BBC sherlock with Benedict Cumberbatch playing as Sherlock. The brunette nodded, turning to face him, pausing the screen.

"We've known each other two months now and I think you are an amazing, smart, talented, cute, sexy and brave induvial. What I want to ask you is if you would do me the greatest honour of becoming my boyfriend?" He asked nervously. Taking hold of Shinichi's hands, holding them lovingly.

Tears of joy formed in the younger teen's eyes. Throwing himself at his crush, wrapping his arms around his neck and burrowing in close. Nodding vigorously. Saguru closed his eyes in relief. Hugging him possessively.

Shinichi sat back a bit beaming up with water eyes. The detective cupped his cheeks, he leaned into the touch closing his eyes peacefully.

The blonde teen slowly inched their faces closer, giving the younger time to pull away if need be. He didn't. The brit paused, hovering over his lips before gently connecting them in a chaste kiss. Pulling back to his reaction before going in for a longer, firmer kiss.

He felt the music lover pull back a tiny bit, so his lips ghosted over the others. He was stunned at what he felt. Against his lips the cutie mouthed the words _I love you_. He slammed their lips back together, kissing him enthusiastically. Only pulling back when the need for air became too much.

"I love you too." He confessed blushing. Feeling smug at how rumpled and dazed the other looked from the kiss. Deciding to take a leaf out of Shinichi's books and respond with actions, pinning him to the sofa bellow and ravishing that sweet, sweet mouth.

Who the hell need words anyway? Words were so overrated.


End file.
